


笼鸟（bkpp）

by CHAXI111



Category: bkpp
Genre: BKPP - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHAXI111/pseuds/CHAXI111
Summary: 狱中大佬x新来的小少爷*（已完结/后几章已增改完/新增章节在结局章前为⑧ 结局章改为⑨）监狱文学黑暗阴郁暴力🈶车也🈶但他俩是甜甜的…吧（除肖申克我也没看过监狱之类所以全部私设瞎编)就要在奇怪的地方谈甜甜的恋爱(？微博@猹西
Relationships: PP Krit Amnuaydechkorn/Billkin Putthipong Assaratanakul, 马群耀/林祎凯
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

黑色布条蒙住了我的眼睛，我抱着手臂，坐在破旧的运输车里发呆。

崎岖的土路磨蹭着轮胎，这颠簸的车身让我挤在一排人里面摇晃。也许大家都在摇晃，就像陷在沼泽里的枯黄苇草。

我闻到泥土的燥热和令人作呕的汽车尾气，应该是从对面两指宽的车窗缝里透进来的。风卷着沙粒，带着未知的混浊空气，一下下地抽打着我的脸，还有我那混浊的下半生。

我入狱了，罪名是金融诈骗，而起诉人则是我父亲。

他确实是我的亲生父亲，但在他看来我并不是他的亲儿子，只是一个棘手的私生子。平日里不短我吃喝也不短我开销，只是把我和我那做白日梦的妈一起养在郊区的别墅，没事的话是绝不会让我来见他的，只觉得丢脸罢。我也听了他的话，麻木又讨巧地活着。

但我最后真的派上用场了——比如说曝光我这个丑闻来顶他亲儿子的罪，再得以保住他的公司。

好在我麻木的性格让自己幸免于挣扎的苦难，入狱对我而言不过是从一个笼子关到另一个笼子里而已。

车停了。

“林祎凯！”

外面有人走了近来，高声念到我的名字。接着我就被带上了手铐和脚铐，还有一根绳子缠在链条上，牵扯着我走出车厢。

我试着活动了一下手腕，带起一阵“叮叮咚咚”的响声，金属铐子贴着我的皮肉，又硬又刺冷。

手上的沉重垂感让我耷拉下手来，低头走在人群里，像是被驱赶的羊群。

我好像是走进了一个巨大工厂，风在空旷的头顶盘旋了一圈，带着刺骨的冷意，就像我的镣铐一样。我们的脚步声从远远的地方回还过来，回声像幽禁了百年的恶鬼，兴奋地扑向新鲜的肉体。

再往前走，我们进入了长廊一般狭窄的过道。我眼前一面漆黑，巨大的不安感挠动着我的脑神经，我还听到身后有人在啜泣。

咯吱的金属怪声响起，拉长着尖锐的尾调，搅开了众人绷紧的神经。

门开了。

怪叫从门后一路响起，远远地向对面延伸过去，像没有尽头一样。紧接着是嘲弄声、怒骂声、恐吓声。嘻嘻哈哈、尖声起哄，都从两侧扑向来，他们敲打着金属栏杆、或许是用头不断撞击，再贴在缝隙里努力往外伸手。

这并不是我的想象，因为我被够着了：粗粝的手指突然从我右手臂上狠狠地蹭了一下，尖锐的指甲从皮肤上划过。我连忙退后一步，被刮挠的皮肤上又疼又热，我知道接下来会泛起一道红肿的线条，但比起疼痛，更多的还是恶心。

耳边是半可惜半愉悦的笑声，嘴里还不干不净地说着什么脏话，他们一定是紧盯着我们这条拉扯前行的队伍，再戏弄地发出“啰啰啰”的声音。

“这又来了一批新鲜的屁股，这脸蛋看着也不错，这嘴够劲啊，待会就拔光你、你、还有你的牙！”

“臭货，要不要我用圣水礼给你们洗干净？过来，往这爬！”

“肥屁股、瘦猴、小美妞…嘻嘻…”

待宰的羊群开始骚动，走在最前端的人哭喊着蒙头冲撞，又被互相勾连的绳子勒住，牵扯着摔倒了一排人。接着栏杆里的哄笑声再次激起，我被扯得往前摔，赤裸的膝盖跪在了碎石片的地板上，粘着沙砾和血。

“哐哐”两声巨响，“闭嘴，你们这群污糟粪沟里爬出来的玩意儿，给我安静呆着！”

那是狱警的吼声，我猜那人肯定拿警棍用力地敲击栏杆，说不定还有在栏杆中夹着的脑袋——毕竟我在沉默中听到了吃痛的抽气声。

于地狱里一样乱舞的恶棍们突然噤声，下流的回声晃荡过来，又渐渐平息，只剩沉重的喘气声，还憋着火。

空气里的味道简直让我作呕，体液和体味挤在一起，无声中沉淀下来。

狱警一排排过去踹了脚摔倒的人，呵斥他们快点走，我被踢得肋骨发麻，皱着眉头暗骂一声，再利索地站起来，低头乖顺地躲在人群里。

一声口哨朝我响起，在安静诡异的空间里显得尤为轻佻，我愣了愣神下意识扭头对上那个方向，但是布条蒙着，我什么也没看到。

那个吹口哨的男人低低嗤笑了一声，和其他罪犯的丑态不同，他好像一个坐在高位上随意赏玩的人，不在乎狱警也不管束罪犯，得了趣味一般逗弄着我，像是雅痞。

我扭回头，默默跟着人群路过了这片区域。

接着，我们被摘掉了蒙眼的布条，刺眼的光线从高处直射过来，我紧闭了下眼，再次睁开，看清了这片阴森沉闷的压抑空间。

这里暗得很，放射状的白光从高处排气扇的叶片中漏出来，浅浅的光路上浮动着黏密的灰尘。我想到了舞厅里的光，那也是放射状的一道道，随着音乐晃过眼睛，能带走所有思绪，晃得我迷乱又兴奋。

上帝这时候倒能仁慈起来，及时给予我们有效的隐喻来让我们看清自己究竟是谁。

这光一黑一白，赤裸相对，尖锐又滑稽，晃得我的心口发凉。

我们面前还有道排水沟，身后则是工厂的一排排机器，巨大、老旧，发动起来可能就像老者的肺一样，卡着痰，要命地咳。

狱警给我们解了镣铐，再颇为嫌弃地撸了撸袖子，抽过前面的水管，命令我们脱下衣服。

我们闭着嘴服从了命令。

他拽着水管蒙头朝我们一排淋过来，而我们则屈辱地蹲在漏水口前，这就像是在清洗家畜。水流冰凉刺骨，像是地下井水，我被冻得止不住哆嗦，鼻腔里也呛进了水，带着面部神经一起抽痛。我低着头，硬着头皮去抠弄膝盖伤口里的沙砾，手指清洗着湿软发紫的皮肉，再按压着伤口不让血珠冒出来。

人群就像婴儿一样排排蜷曲，队伍里有人哭喊出声，哭声引得其他抱头颤抖的人也憋不住抽泣，监狱在此刻像极了新生儿的房室，大家都弯曲了脊梁大声哀嚎、呼唤着自己的纯洁。

潜伏着的痛苦在这一下翻涌进我的脑海，我憋着我的表情，紧闭双眼，狼狈地大声吸入氧气。我的眼眶止不住地一下下泛着酸，颤抖着睫毛，再在水流里无声地淌着眼泪。

我不觉得自己彻底无辜，我只是为前半生的荣华富贵付出了这该死的代价而已。

我们赤着脚滴着水，狱警给我们分发了统一的囚服，再领着我们走向牢房，随意派放我们的半生归宿。

我被安排到了113室，里面是一个昏暗的小隔间，进门一左一右各是一张小床，中间顶上则有一扇带栏杆的小窗漏着光，两个人共享这片刻的明亮。但到了晚上它则会黑下来，比眼罩里的世界还要黑暗。

我看向我的室友，他可能是那群喊着下流话的人之一，但我看了看他紧张的表情，勉强放下心来。  
他的嘴角有撕裂的红肿伤口，裸露的手臂上都是青青紫紫的痕迹，还有结痂后的牙印。他不断回避着我的视线，手指搅弄着被角，蹬着腿往墙边瑟缩。我自顾自地掖起了我的被子，两人都心知肚明。

那夜我很晚才睡，身上粘着水的衣服紧紧地贴着皮肤，粘腻得很。我紧紧裹在被子里，双脚搓着我冰凉的小腿，再眼睁睁地看着那扇小窗一点点熄灭，脑子里还在不停琢磨着我得怎样活下去。

半夜里，我睡得迷迷糊糊，翻身眯开眼睛，朦胧中我看到一个模糊的身影站在床边，离我越贴越近。


	2. 笼鸟②

我吓得一哆嗦，立马弹坐起来，后背紧紧地靠在墙壁上，炸起一身冷汗。我强行睁开酸涩的眼睛，睫毛连着疯狂跳动的心脏一起颤抖。

我那怕生的室友默默潜伏到了三更半夜，就像吐着信子的蛇一样，无声地扭动着瘦若无骨的身体，游走到我的床前伺机吞食我入腹。

见我坐了起来，他更加激动了，直直朝我扑了过来。我立马翻身下床，脚踝却被他扯住，只能堪堪扶住了墙，再下意识地发狠踹他。

昏暗的月光让看我几乎看不清什么东西，只能看到通体黑色的轮廓，就像是泥沼团聚着爬起来的怪物，又像是白日里沉默的影子，到了夜晚就脱离了控制，索命一般想把我拽入深渊。

我踹得一下比一下狠，他却死死地抱住了我的脚，整个人蜷缩起来滚在地上，嘴里发出吃痛的闷哼。

鸡皮疙瘩从脚踝上蔓延过来，我能感受到皮肤上那滑腻的四指轮廓，指头硬生生抠进脚踝的镣铐里。我简直恶心上头，骨头恨不得顶破皮肤长出刺来。

他的喘气声越来越粗重，交错着夹在疼痛的隐忍声中，泛出一丝诡异的兴奋感。

我勉强保持平衡，用力地去踩他柔软的腹部，恨不得挫开肋骨给他开膛破肚。他却死命抱着我的脚往下移，隔着裤子热情地用下体迎接我的踩踏。

我咬着后槽牙，差点叫喊出声，硬生生给他一下踹开了，我的骨头发狠地撞击着他的胯骨，震得我头皮发麻，小腿止不住地哆嗦。

倒在地上的人则疼得大叫了一声，尾调诡异地转到了愉悦上，身体一阵颤抖，紧接着又放松了下来，脸贴着地面，张着嘴发出粗重缓慢的喘息声。

他射了。

空虚的胃里一阵翻涌，呕吐感刺激着我的脑神经，我抵着墙憋住干呕，生理泪水却被刺激了出来。

房间内没有任何钝器，我套上我的鞋，失去理智一样把他踹远，但是最远也只是门口。我尽力压低了我的声音，憋着火地吐出一个“滚”字。

他像是恢复了原本瑟缩的样子，连声喊着求饶的话语，杀猪似的大声嚎叫着，整个人抱着膝盖滚在地上哭泣。

不知道过了多久，我才找回我的理智，渐渐停下了动作。我掐着我发冷发麻的指尖，默默坐回了床上。我在黑暗中用手心捂住自己酸胀的眼珠，狠力按压，从我的眼睛里看到我的眼珠——眼白和眼眼仁。我只是想审视自己的落魄模样，而裸露在外的皮肤却不得不被要挟来代替眼睛，监视着外头的一举一动。

我的脑中一片空旷，直到天亮起，狱警打开了铁门喊着我们排队准备用餐。

我吸了吸鼻子，没有给多余的人施舍眼神，直走向路过的狱警。

“我想申请换室友。”

他蒙头走过去，一早上的脾气简直不爽到了极点：“屁事真多，谁会有空来给你换。”

我用指甲狠狠掐着手心，逼着自己继续说：“我室友他不正常。”

“拜托，能来坐牢的有几个正常？”狱警像是听到了什么好笑的事一样瞪大了眼睛，对上我的眼睛之后又沉沉地笑了起来。他伸手轻轻拍了拍我的脸：“你的牢狱生活不好过啊！”

我垂下眼睛看着他刚才抬起一半又放下的另外一只手——握着警棍，咬着下唇闭上了我的嘴，默默跟上了人流。

我冷着脸端着盘子随意坐到餐桌上，搅弄着餐盘里糊状的一摊，毫无胃口。我无可避免地想念那松软的牛角面包，还有起床就能喝到的手磨咖啡。

一大早骂骂咧咧走过去的人不少，几个人从我身边走过，手有意无意地搭过我的肩膀，围着我这桌坐了下来。

我用叉子插弄着那摊不知道用什么做的菜糊，笑眯眯地对着挤到我旁边的人主动搭起了话：“你知道那个一直盯着我们这的警卫什么时候会离开吗？”

那个中年男人愣了一下，三角眼直勾勾地盯着我，转过头偷偷瞄了一眼死盯着我的警卫，黑着脸用刀叉顶了一下餐盘，哼了一句“骚货”。

整个食堂的视线都有意无意地往我这瞟，像伺机而动的狼群，只不过还没有决定好吞食的顺序而暗潮汹涌。

我吞了口口水，如芒在背。

一声盘子破碎声响起，紧接着是拳头入肉的声音和暴怒的吼声：两桌远的地方两个人斗殴了起来，一方揪着另一方。

食堂的视线又被整个吸引过去，像磁场上的小箭头那样，大家都习以为常一样看着飙出的门牙下饭。

“主菜来了。”

对面的中年男人怪笑一声，凑到我耳边，恐吓中又带着点扭曲的自豪感。他口舌黏液的腥臭令我不快地扭过了头，我厌恶他的介绍语气，他就像自以为经验充足的恶兽，低声哄骗着小女孩误入森林。

对面矮壮的一方拽过高瘦的一方按着头闷到餐盘里，揪着头发抬起黏糊糊的脸，再死命按下去，沾了半个餐盘的血，餐盘被甩到了地上，菜糊混着血丝，这下我是彻底吃不下去了。

矮个旁边还安静地呆着一个男人，寸头，圆眼，嘴唇饱满，挑起的眉峰都带着狠疾。这矛盾中带着一丝野性，就像假寐的狼狗。他从容温顺地吃着饭，像是在经历平常不过的一天，直到他的餐盘被高个的挣扎打翻。

那一刹那整个食堂安静了，大家都不约而同转回头，就差把脑子埋进餐盘里。

“对…对不起，耀哥我去给你打一份！”

矮个啐了口吐沫在那人脸上，不等他动身就把他踢的老远，颇为嫌恶的样子。

我忍不住去看那个男人，敏锐的直觉告诉我他是这群人的头。

被叫耀哥的男人抿紧了嘴，眼神瞟过远处被闹声吸引的狱警。

狱警拿着警棍快步赶来，一下抽到高个的背上，骂骂咧咧地揪着头发往地上砸。高个整个人跪在地上伛偻身体抱着脑袋，他长细的腰身把这个动作做得非常可笑，就像一跟被折断的竹竿。

我没有过多关注狱警，因为那位“耀哥”的眼睛瞟向了我，再是挑了挑眉，十分轻佻的样子。

我猜是我在人群中过于大胆的目光吸引了他，他可能认为是挑衅，不…，应该是认为有趣。我想到了昨天朝着我吹口哨的男人，和“耀”一样，对众人蜂拥的丑态冷眼旁观，却能不容置疑地一下子调动起众人的神经。

我盯着他的眼睛，没有扭回头，相反，我勾起嘴角，朝他露出一个温柔的笑：露着牙，纯洁、真诚，这是我想给他看的。

毕竟当下局面，我急需要套紧一匹恶犬。


	3. 笼鸟③

用餐过后，我跟着大部队一起进了工厂工作。那个叫“耀”的男人在饭后就没了踪影，还有他身边那个矮壮的人，他们就像是这拘禁空间里的自由人一样，自然地合群又自然地被淹没。

身边又有男人凑上来用手肘顶弄我的手臂，我摆出一个生人勿近的表情，不动声色地错开了位置，但我知道我已经没有多少虚张声势的力气了。

我不得不重新审视自己的位置，然后用最讨巧的方法在理想与现实的两点中连线。我已经不去想绕开路径中的礁石——即使它们能带给我短暂的呼吸，因为我已然是精疲力尽，甚至下一秒就会溺毙在大海中央，所以只能努力憋住最后一口氧气，孤注一掷地朝最近的岛屿上游去。

我又想到了那个寸头男人，紧接着我不可避免地接连想到了他那古铜色的皮肤、一单一双的浅薄眼皮、还有吞咽时滚动的喉结…我甚至不记得这些细微的碎片是何时、何样被我看到的，仿佛是那个男人用不容置疑的眼神硬生生地给我的大脑皮层塞进了这些令人迷恋的细节，然而我是如此的心悸以至于被当时强烈的渴望蒙蔽了大脑，让我忽略了他的危险。

如果我在这样的男人面前下套，他会掉进陷阱吗？

我立马止住了我放纵的想法，心跳蓦地一下加快。我只是碰上了“耀”一面，怎么就已经奢望更多了？

铃声拉长了尾调，闹得人心慌。

“小美人？要不要跟我去逛逛？现在是放风时间，小卖部是开着的，你还没工资的话哥哥可以请你，咱可以去外头的空地上散步…”

我脱下手套，挤出工作期间唯一一个微笑，本意是礼貌，但这足够让那些眼睛发着绿光的玩意互相猜个半天了。

我扭头跟着大部队走了出去，心情颇好，总觉得马上就要再次遇见自己的猎犬了，这自信中还带着点说不清的命运意味。

那片空地的确是除了空旷之外没其他东西了，只有远远的围栏外面生长着两三棵过分茂密的槐树。地上的土沙粗砺得很，但又不依不饶地粘连着你的鞋底。这放风还远远比不上放羊。

我想要远离人群，于是我走到最远处的那棵槐树下，贴着围栏坐着。这没有什么东西好看着发呆的，只有天上明晃晃的太阳，照得我无处可逃。我懒懒散散地仰头向上看，发现这儿树枝也正好卡在围栏外头，一片叶子都盖不到我。

我眯着眼睛，去看天上圆圆的太阳。

突然一块圆圆的东西遮住了我眼里的太阳，在我脸上印下一块阴影，我抬头看去，一个男人扬了扬眼尾，把一根棒棒糖戳到了我的眼前，有些不允许退还的霸道劲儿。

我看着他在阴影里圆亮的眼睛，心中不敢置信地微微一动。

是“耀”。

我愣了愣，伸手拿过那根棒棒糖，弯着眼眸，让自己礼貌又善意地注视着他。

他往我旁边一坐，手肘随意地搭在弯起的膝盖上，同样懒懒散散：

“我叫马群耀，群星闪耀的那个群耀。”

我着实没想到他的嗓音是这么温柔。我两手拨弄着那根棒棒糖的糖纸，自然地顺话：“难道不是‘在人群中闪耀’的‘群耀’吗？”

我故意笑着重复了一遍他的名字，再把剥好的糖放到嘴里，黏黏糊糊地说：“我叫林祎凯。”

我咽了口椰子味的口水，让糖球在我口腔里换了个位置。

林、祎、凯

我伸出雪白的掌心，用指间划过柔软的皮肉，仔细地写给他看。

他眯着眼睛盯着我的手看了很久，白得晃眼的手心在阳光下闪耀出一种细腻的光泽，我打赌，他绝对有在盯着字以外的地方看：从指尖、指缝，再顺着掌心往袖口里的皮肉窥探。

我没等到他的回话，偏过头去看他。

他又正好对上我的眼睛。

“你应该蒙着眼睛的，你的眼睛好媚。”

他认真地说出了这样一番话，明明带有情色或者贬义意味的词从他嘴里说出来却显得直白、诚恳。

我又愣怔了，一下子不知道如何适当地接话，于是我转动眼睛，盯着他，睫毛随着动作眨动。

“你的痣…很好看。”

我算是知道了这个马群耀的脑子里居然算得上纯情，我轻声说了句“谢谢”，愉悦地抿上了嘴。

“你是怎么进来的？”他用当代坐牢人惯用的搭讪话问起我，这时我才感觉到一丝尴尬。

“你猜？”

我用手托着圆鼓鼓的脸颊，歪着头问他。

“我觉得…我觉得你不像是犯了事的样子。”他不知道想到了什么，面色沉了下来。

“那你呢？”

“看一些人不顺眼，杀了。”

我突兀地止住了笑容，他的眼睛好像陷入了某段回忆，眼神发冷，瞳孔在阳光下缓缓收缩。接着他又嗤笑一声，带着自嘲的口吻。

我早该料到面前能混上头子的人不会是个便宜角色，心里升起一种难以描述的奇妙感，但我又转念一想，在这个扭曲的群体中，为什么我会在刚才用的纯情诚恳标准去衡量他，简直像极了一个陷入泥潭而不自知的人。

我直起腰，看着空地对面虎视眈眈往这看的人，脑子突然分外清醒。

“啪”他躲在我肩膀后头偷摸着点了根烟。

烟草燃起，他捂着烟，深深地吸了一口，转头吐出，再抿着嘴滚动喉结。像恶劣调皮的野狗，绷紧放松的肌肉憋着荷尔蒙和爆发力。

空气中的烟味立刻被风卷走，只剩下淡淡的烟草香沉在地面上。我觉得他有点好笑，明明算个了不得的人物，抽烟还得偷偷抽。

我往前弯了弯腰，默不作声给他挡着烟。

马群耀戳了戳我的肩头，把抽了两口的烟分享给我。我很是惊讶，却自然地接过他手里的烟，像他刚才那样悄悄躲在他的肩后，含了口椭圆形状的烟尾——那是他嘴唇的弧度。

我把烟还到他手里，朝他摆了摆手。

烟是甜的，还是椰子味的。

他可能也意识到我嘴里混合了奇怪的味道，手搭着我的肩头，叼着烟躲在我背后闷声轻笑。

我抿着棒棒糖笑得两眼眯起，无奈地看着远处的人群，心想说，你们老大可真幼稚。

他抽完烟，用手指搅弄着沙石，仔仔细细把烟屁股埋好。我们一起屈着膝盖坐着，我用膝盖踢了踢他的膝盖，他又反靠回来。

我逗弄着踢他，让他不依不挠。

在聊天中我隐晦地提到我的室友，并未说事情如何，只是向他示弱，说这里的人真的奇怪…

马群耀的眉毛不自然地抽动了一下，想说出的话从喉咙里转了一圈，又硬生生地咽了进去。

“那不是室友，那是…狱友。”

风低低地吹过来，带着碎石渣吹到我的脚腕，两人无言，远处的铃声也再次响起。

马群耀站了起来，对我伸出手：“糖纸。”

“啊？”

他又扬了下眉毛：“糖纸，买一赠一。”

我找回脑子，傻愣愣地把兜里那张揉成一团的糖纸还给他。

马群耀朝我摆了摆手，把糖纸塞进了裤兜，转头走进人群，像一只强大的野兽坚定地走回族群一样。

我看着他利落的背影，还没有理解他是什么意思，是指这不是他主动请我的意思吗？还是嫌腻的随意赠品？还是说犯人头子来探看我这个新人的情况？或许他的意思是互不相欠，或者说是互相有别，各自回巢。

总之，我应该是把他想得太简单了，我的心在这一刻模糊了起来，慌张和不安从心底缓缓淌下，灌进我的裤管、淌到发红的脚心，就连那淌进嗓子里的甜水也泛着苦味，身边的一切粗砺都突然令我不适起来。

如果对象真的能是他的话，我真的厚着脸皮铁了心准备好了吗？

我原本放浪地地想象过自己在他面前脱光的场景——总比在别人面前要好。但我这才突然惊觉自己是这么过分迷恋自己的身体，就像一个光着身子在旷地走动的人。如果我已然羞耻地脱光了衣服，那么现在我就像被剥了皮，骨骼露出，粘稠的血管也粘连不住我的肌肉，我只能徒劳倒下。

我一个人走回我的床铺，在床上默默呆坐了一会。突然这诡异的沉默惊醒了我，我抬起头看向对面床铺——那里已经空无一物。

我连忙赶去问门口的狱警，他淡淡瞟了我一样，胡乱搪塞了一句。

“死了吧，今天正好他死刑。”

我的瞳孔止不住地颤抖，明明…明明在他前面还有整整37个死刑犯！

我脑子里疯狂的想法越来越大，简直觉得自己又愚蠢又自大。

我想到我的母亲常常形容自己是“谨慎理智的女人”，同时也是暗示我要收起自己的脾气来蛰伏更伟大的东西。我一直认为这是她愚蠢可笑的想法，直到…我遇见了马群耀。

我吞咽着口水，过了好一会才慢慢移动脚步，拿着衣服艰难地走向浴室。

我必须去找他。


	4. 笼鸟④

我不得不承认我的纯洁。  
虽然我的过去也是糜烂到地里，但是在这恶贯满盈的囚笼中却能滑稽地摇身一变，成了惶恐无知的那一派。我不仅陷在那个男人强大的魅力里，还单纯地认为他是一条有机会可以套牢的野狗，而他也用他的狡猾来迷惑我：趴伏地面藏起爪牙。等到我靠近看到他撕咬猎物时，才能迟钝发觉这或许只是一场捕猎者的自我欺骗。

但事实上我对他也算不上纯情，甚至还能玷污一见钟情这四个字，毕竟我只是想跟随心中的迷恋去渴求一段交易而已。但是他难听诱哄，是匹捉摸不透的狼，眯着眼睛，耳朵却无时无刻不是竖起。

我站在公共浴室门口，怀抱着我的换洗衣服，还有一肚子的忐忑和一肚子的心甘情愿，决定踏进潘神的迷宫。

一进门，烦人的水汽就能扑上我的眼睛，再拉开帘子，里头的水雾则立刻把我吞咽了进去。一排排湿漉漉的赤裸身体直着眼睛盯着我，我不得不看到他们粗陋的大片皮肉和丑恶的下体。我没能厚着脸皮对上他们戏谑的目光，以至于我诡异地认为他们脖颈之上都是睁大的眼睛，一眨不眨。

有人尖锐地吹起了口哨，一声声地传递过去引得更多人伸着脑袋来看，下流的哄闹话顺着粘稠的空气一起黏在我的呼吸道上，几乎要让我作呕。

有人往我脸上泼水，细小的水珠被睫毛拦下，激得我眼皮像是被叮咬一样刺挠，而不同方位的水则泼湿了我的衣服，结成一片片暗色，潮湿难堪地贴在皮肤上。我侧过身体，扭头继续往里走，围观的人群却硬生生挤过来挡住我的路。

“我这有位子，小美妞别往里走了，哥哥给你搓背～”

“妈的，洗完澡就有屁股送上门，那我不再舒服舒服的话你就别想出去了！”

“最新情报，今天还没人碰他呢，是个乖雏儿。”

他们嘻嘻哈哈地围成一个默契的圈，水声被脚步搅弄得咯吱作响，皮肉包裹着污脂，一个个推搡拥挤靠得我越来越近。我紧紧抱着手臂里的衣服，身上的水渍越来越大。

他们伸手来够我的手臂，我皱着眉头往后退，盘算着是冲出去的成功率大还是大叫马群耀名字的成功率大。虽然大喊另外一个男人的名字非常羞耻，但好歹能让他们退缩个几秒，然后我再冲进去的话成功性就更大了…

我咽了口口水，还没跟自己琢磨出个对策，身后一只手突然强硬地揽住了我的肩膀，炽热的手臂顺着过来再贴上我的后颈，接着是热得滚烫的胸膛牢牢地覆盖住我的半个后背。

嚣张的荷尔蒙瞬间淹没了我，我被惊得小小晃了一下，但那人又以一种绝对占有的态度稳稳地环住我。

“滚。”

马群耀压着嗓子吐出一个字。他的脸在我侧面，我没能看到他的表情，但是从那个字开始，低气压就从我的脚下一路蔓延到整个浴室。

安静，沉默，再是四散而开，踢着水，他们恶狠狠地扭头过去。

马群耀揽着我往里走，越往里走，我越觉得快要不能呼吸，不知道是因为水汽的积攒还是因为这突然越界的亲密动作——他正赤裸着身体，皮肤则透过衣料来灼烧我。

直到最里面一排的淋浴间，他才放开了我。我转弯过去，这最后一排只有两三人，还包括打架的那个矮个。

那几个人看到我之后，互相看了看对方的眼色，立马关了水拿着东西走了出去——甚至还有个人身上挂着泡泡。

马群耀没说什么，他顺手拿过我的衣服，和他另外一只手里的衣服一起挂在栏杆上，抬脚走到一半，他又不自然地瞥了我一眼，再默默打开了淋浴头。

我被他一下抢了衣服正尴尬，直面着他，眼睛也不知道往哪放才合适，低下头来想要脱衣服，这时我才发现胸口没了衣服的遮挡，简直湿得没法看，还有那被衣服贴住，小小凸起的两点。

纵使我在脑子里想了千次万次，但这件事真的突然冒出个头的我发现我真的是完全受不住。甚至连衣服都不好意思脱了！

我保持着低头的姿势，感到脸颊一阵发热，难得庆幸这浴室够热，不至于让我露出马脚。

马群耀淋着水，我的角度能看到水流顺着他起伏的小腿线条流到锐利的脚踝，再绵软地陷进脚心。

我感觉浴室里热腾腾的水汽突然一下全部团聚到了我脑袋上，不然我怎么觉得头顶一下下地冒着热气。

他见我愣在那，扔了条毛巾给我，“你膝盖伤了，别碰水。”

我眨了眨眼睛，心里一动，再揪着毛巾，慢腾腾地脱掉衣服，看着自己皮肤一点点地变粉。

耳边是流水滴落在皮肤上的声音，再不停歇地敲打到地面上，一股股聚起来淌进漏水口，哗哗地不知道流到哪里去。

我浑身赤裸地站在马群耀旁边，开了小档的水流，拿他给我的毛巾沾水擦着身体，再努力地不去看他。

但是目光一旦硬生生移走了，身体的其他感官就会热切地往旁边涌去，耳朵、鼻子、嘴唇、甚至是皮肤，我的皮肤被热水蹭得粉红，就连我擦拭的动作都能引得自己羞耻万分，于是擦拭就不像是擦拭，像是自我抚慰，弄得自己动情起来。我的牙齿也咬不住颤抖的唇，只能让他微张来小口吸取氧气，努力填补我缺氧空白的大脑。

我在水流中琢磨我那不可见人的思想，甚至有些埋怨他，埋怨他不能干脆粗暴地宣布他一早看上了我。

但是我又想到那个带有占有意味的保护，绝不是热心的帮忙，而是带着点亲近和恼火的意味。我嘴里不由得泛出一丝甜蜜的味道，椰子味的，飘在我的胸口勾搭走我的心。于是我忍不住觍着脸去祈祷那第一天对我吹口哨的男人是他。

我还想假装自然地去看他，又害怕对上他看我的眼睛，但是我转念一想，这样或许能加快我们的进程…

我果然应该看他：看跳跃的水珠沾湿了寸头发梢再沾湿眉毛，最后顺着高挺的鼻梁滑下或者扑溅到我脸上、骚刮我的睫毛。看细腻的水流在他柔软的脸部蒙上水膜，顺着颈肩线条滑下，再绵延过肌肉深深浅浅的起伏，陷入他绷紧的脚趾。但那水流最好再久一点地蒙上他的眼眶，因为我还没有那个胆子用我的眼睛告诉他的眼睛说我真的爱他，也害怕在他的眼里看到我是如此失败——作为先陷入爱欲的人。

如果他不动的话还好，他一动起来简直要了我的命。

水亲吻过不停滚动的喉结还不够，还要顺着腹部肌肉狡猾地淌进他的胯下：一半流过人鱼线，一半顺着下面那活滴落，像是要去挑衅他蛰伏的危险器官。  
肌肉的收缩和无意展露的野性都提醒着我，这是一个危险又迷人的男人，一个脱离了我社交经验和生活规划的男人。

但我好想被他拥抱，被他饱满的手臂线条揉过我的后腰，再被他柔软的唇亲吻我的颈侧，被他的下体顶着我的下体，直到我浑身雪白的皮肉深陷在他的古铜色肌肤里发软发红。我还想埋在他肩头呼吸，再闭着眼埋进胸口，用脸颊贴着他的心跳声。

马群耀这时残忍地关上了水，手心蹭过短短的发根，甩掉细小的水珠，抬眼看我。

我连忙扭头关了水，表示自己也洗好了。

他没说话，把他的衣服扔给我，而他则拿了我的衣服，再拿过我擦身体的毛巾擦过他的身体。

“这个干的。”

我给他一个微笑，一句暧昧又矜持的“谢谢”。

我看着那条亲吻过我全身的毛巾去亲吻他，脑子里涌上甜蜜和幸福，仿佛我在和他肌肤相贴。我换上他的衣服，那过于宽大的衣服松松垮垮套着我的身体，还有那淡淡的海风味道，令我目眩神迷。

我没舍得给旁人一个眼神，紧紧跟在他背后走出了浴室。

阴郁不安一扫而空，这点甜头就轻易地让我的牢狱之灾变成了艳遇邂逅。

门口，他又一次朝我招了招手，穿着我那件紧小一点的衣服走进了等待他的人群里。

这次我笑着朝他挥了挥手，看到远远的他转头跟那个矮小的男人说了点什么，手指勾了下过窄的领口，再拎起来，低头去闻。距离太远我没看到他的表情，兴许真的是在笑吧。

我回了牢房，一路通顺，到门口时却被拦下。  
那位狱警颇为新奇地瞅了我一会，塞给我一包东西。

“给你的药。”

我裹在沾着海风气息的衣服里偷偷发笑，再用被子蒙住了半张脸，露出亮晶晶的一双眼睛，独享那扇小窗，看着微微的光亮，等待安静平和的夜晚。

小窗熄了，外面和隔间内融合在了一起，黏黏糊糊地蒙住了我的眼睛。我背靠着墙，倒是寂寞起来。

“叩、叩、叩”  
突然有轻轻的三下敲墙声从我背后响起，寂静下我倒没被吓到，反而心中一动，学着对面轻柔缓慢的声音，“叩、叩、叩”三声敲了回去。

“叩、叩”  
对面接收到了信号，又是温柔的两下。

“叩、叩”  
我心里泛起一丝幸福感，体贴地送达了我的礼貌。

敲墙声停歇了，而我也在墙后人的存在中安稳睡去，睡前我迷迷糊糊地想说，这个人还挺有闲趣。

第二天，哨声响起，牢门打开。我揉着眼睛走了出去，想到去瞧瞧我的邻居，一扭头正好对上那双深邃的圆眼。

他笑了。

“小林，早上好。”

我知道，我又上当了。


	5. 笼鸟⑤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 非常潦草匆忙的一章

说实话我不知道我能靠什么本金来和他交易，也不知道用什么技巧能撬动他的冷硬、让他转变为犬类般笨拙可靠。我只是色诱、挑逗起他的保护欲、甚至还假装纯情。

我觉得他应该早就看出了端倪，但仍然笑着兑现了我的空头支票，再往我心上狠狠地戳上印章。

“你是昨天换的牢房吗？”

“是的，昨天轮到我的室友接受死刑。”

他一副事不关己的样子，颇为高兴地继续说：“我的新室友今天也要死啦，说不定我俩能住一块。”

我看到他抿着嘴在偷偷打量我的神情，于是我向他大方展露脸上的“惊喜”，再快步跟上他一起并肩走进食堂。

那位矮个给我让位，惊得餐桌旁传来一阵夸张的抽气声。这在别人眼里简直是狂妄，还有更多饱含嫉妒和情色意味的目光。

旁人眼里这代表我顺利地加入了他的小群体，只用矜贵、乖顺地坐在他的对面，用不着摆出依附的神态。

马群耀在人群面前好像更加沉默，只是给我递过筷子。我们这桌的人也一样，闷声吃饭，从不随意展露自己的喜恶，只是带着一桌肃杀的气氛明晃晃地把“恶人”两个字挂在头上而已。

不过我知道某种程度上马群耀并算不上“恶”，和恶俗二字更是毫无关系，他就算拿着流血的刀，那也是早就潜伏在血液中的的叛逆和狠疾。

接下来的事就更加证实了我的想法：他不知道在哪顺了一个苹果给我，再丢过一个眼神，引我七扭八拗地来到了一间非常隐秘的储物室。

他从衣服夹层里变出一把小小的钥匙，旋开门锁让我先进去。

那是一间非常窄小的储物室，不过巴掌点大，满满塞着一个柜子、一个沙发、甚至还有一台老式游戏机。那游戏机显然被打理得很干净，机子下方边角都没有蒙尘，操作面板还被一张布盖着。

马群耀锁了门，坐到游戏机前启动机器，而我则翘着腿坐到沙发上，盯着他打拳皇之类的老游戏，把脆脆的苹果咬得咔咔响。

“这本来是储存物资的地方，后来那些值钱玩意被偷着拿去转卖了，这也就没人进来了……”

他沉默好一会，像是不知道说哪句话才适当。

“柜子里藏了一台洗衣机。”十分生硬的转折。

我抿嘴嚼着苹果，抬眼朝他挑了挑眉，询问他的深层含义。

他紧紧地盯着屏幕，一面开了一副连招击杀对手，一面别扭地回复我说：“别跟那群脏货去挤水池。”

我愣了愣，继续吞咽舌尖上青涩的微微甜味，混有苹果香气。

我自恋地想他是不是故意和我分享海风的味道，好在我身上留下他的气味，

但我又搞不明白他究竟是甘愿上当还是找我取乐。我还曾经恶劣地去幻想他是个彻头彻尾的坏蛋：他可能就喜欢折磨人，里外面孔不一，引人上钩之后再粗暴地玩弄。也许最后我会惨遭丢弃，但是我从小贵气到大的脸皮不允许我折在他面前，我怎么可能连一个八百年只对着中年狱友的男人都勾引不到。

我还是没埋住心里的甜蜜，眯着眼睛笑了起来，和他一起享受这段逃避干活的时光。

下午我跟他一起去空地散步，我是如此享受众人凝视我们的表情，以至于我走在粗砺的石子上都觉得脚步绵软。

今天天空苍白，太阳隐去了踪迹，可我还是觉得温暖清新。

我踩着马群耀的影子走，用脚尖一下下蹭着沙砾，他转过头来，背对着风，朝我背后眯起眼睛。

“他们都在看你。”

我没有扭头，做出一个了然的骄傲表情，故意说：“他们是在看你。”

我闻到这贫瘠的土地上泛出草木香气，风也刮不走，就像那几棵槐树一样。

“为什么你总是喜欢让自己陷入危险？你不害怕吗？”

如果他说的是昨天的浴室的话，我承认我是害怕的，那天我过于冲动地让自己放手一搏，不然平淡瑟缩的我怎会找到俾睨猫鼠的野兽？我只是想以自己为饵，去尽力引诱猎物入笼。

“是我总是不由自主地被危险吸引罢了。”

我向前一步，几乎要和他鼻尖相贴，呼吸相融。我没心思去管束我的呼吸，只能用尽力气贪婪地去阅览他的眼睛——那双又温柔又冷血的玻璃眼珠。我在他眼睛里看到了我自己，那并非狼狈不堪，而是动情的、带着祈求的讨饶、还有含有碎裂一般的敏感和悲切。我想到我的上半生:有华服，有豪车，我还以为自己是半个赢家。但当我看到他时，才觉得自己满盘皆输。我现在只想沾染些阳光，在暖黄的光线下泛出细腻的光泽，这样我才有勇气去亲吻太阳。

我们已然在对方的瞳孔中看到了自己同样放大的瞳孔，而我更是示弱地低下眉眼，暗示他我已经看穿了他对我的同等渴望，为什么他还拒绝坦白，甚至只是狡猾地在安全范围内展示爱意，并从不去吐露坦白。

这简直是错上加错。

马群耀认真地看着我近在咫尺的眉眼，从我翘起的睫毛看到眼下的小痣，再目不转睛地透过眼睛去审视我的心脏—这是我特意邀请他看的。

他的呼吸夺走了我的氧气，我像被扼住喉咙一样，眼睁睁看着他挑起一边眉毛，轻蔑还是挑衅？

我几乎快要落泪，恨不得自己此刻是赤身裸体，这样我才能去拥抱他。

这么想的我还是忍不住拥上去吻住他的唇，就像当时在水雾里忍不住去看他一样。

但我只是贴上了他的唇，带着呼吸，用我的唇珠去磨蹭他的嘴唇纹路。而他却像是被什么击中了一样，下意识用力搂住我的腰，往我的方向紧紧把我环在臂膀。

马群耀也忍不住去亲我，但只是为难地嘴唇相贴，皱着眉头，隐隐绷紧了肌肉。

我用冰凉的手指划过他滚动的喉结，轻轻抵着，闭上眼睛，羞涩地微微张开自己的嘴。我希望他立马深吻住我，不然我怕自己马上就忍不住啜泣起来。

幸好他真的还这么干了。

他的舌头越过我形同虚设的屏障，掠夺我的柔软湿润，再碾转、吮吸。他不舍得用虎牙磨蹭我淡粉的唇，却恶劣地从我的后腰往下摸，从我衣服下摆伸进去紧贴我的皮肉，甚至再往下移动，揉捏上腰臀的曲线。他挡着我，槐树的影子挡着我们，他用手腕抵住我的腰窝，强硬地把我挤向他的胸口，严丝合缝。于是接下来他更是肆无忌惮地搅弄我的津液，牙齿磕碰到我的牙齿，细小声音很快被淹没在喘息之中，再被对方吞咽入伏。

我能感受到他的情动，而他也能感受到我的颤抖。他又轻轻吻上我眼下的小痣，一副拿我没办法的样子。

这是一个一无所有的人去深吻另一个一无所有的人，在天光下、在遥远的人群外、在最为丑陋卑劣的世界一角。

马群耀牵着我的手往回走。

“你看那几棵老槐树，就你不长眼地老呆在那。”

我晃晃悠悠握住他的手。

“这十几年来可是越死人越茂盛，遥遥相对着死刑场，每死一个人，枝干上就多长一颗树瘤，坑坑洼洼的像人脸。”

我站住了脚，委委屈屈地看向他。

马群耀转过头，笑着和我对视。

“夜里风吹过，还能听到鬼魂的哭声呢。”

我攥紧他粗糙温柔的手，郁闷地说：“你又吓我！”

他与我十指交扣，语气越过人群，牵着我走到我门口，理所当然地陪我一起进房间。

我僵在门口无声谴责他的一肚子坏水，而他却摆出一个无辜的表情：

“我怕你晚上害怕。”


	6. 笼鸟⑥

那天半夜马群耀偷偷钻进了我的被窝，正好我也睡不着。

我蒙在沉默中静静等待着他掀开被子，再赤着脚轻轻悄悄走向我。他掀起被角时带动了布料磨蹭在我的肩头，就好像是在掀起我的感官一样，皮肤和五官都变得分外灵敏。我能听到他张着嘴呼吸，也能听到他吞咽口水，甚至能感受到他的眼皮带着睫毛轻轻眨动，带起的空气再奇妙地传递过来抚摸过我的睫毛，让我眼睫难以把控地颤抖不止。

凉凉的夜风从小窗透过来想要拥抱我，但他更快地贴在了我的后背，用他的心跳去覆盖我的心跳，用他胸口的监狱绣章来透过我的肋骨与我的罪孽相叠，最后再以一种温柔到虔诚的态度环抱住我的腰。

我陷在背后炽热的心跳声中呼吸，而他的呼吸也同时喷吐在我的后颈，让我脖颈后许久未修剪的碎发颤动起来，和他细细密密的滚烫呼吸一起瘙痒着我敏感的皮肉。

他又吻我。

他用柔软滚烫的嘴唇去亲吻我的后颈，明知亲吻会诱惑我更动情地爱上他，他还不停地向我展示他比我更多的爱，再用他的亲密试图让我接纳他的渴望。但他不知我的爱欲已然和他的爱欲互相翕合。

小窗外的风依然刮着满墙的横竖幅猎猎作响，我没有思索和那棵怪怖的老槐树相关的哭叫，反而一字一词想到了幅上不曾深看的白字。

“悔罪脱离苦海，自省净化灵魂。”

在这满楼的死刑犯和终生监禁者中，这究竟是讽刺意味的麻木号召还是屈辱的鞭打？

那我宁愿向这操蛋的世界啐一口唾沫，再和我的爱人一起把污浊的灵魂拴在囹圄方寸，管他天大地大，不过与我无关。

今夜、也许是夜夜，我再也不用裹紧被子，在他炽热的怀中就能睡得心安。

但是，今夜、夜夜，他也只是抱着我入睡，不敢越距也不舍得去面对我的单纯渴望，我们只是在一个被窝里、缠绵在彼此身上的海风气息中。

缠绵纯粹的时光打马而过，所有人都知道我靠着马群耀这所靠山，在这所囚笼里过得舒舒服服，偶尔还在背地里给我翻几百个白眼。但实际上是他哄着我，就跟我一开始预测的一样，他的确是一条野狗，可是野狗也会认主人，而且还用不着绳索栓牢，只要一声口哨，就可以温顺地摇着尾巴舔我的脸颊。

但在背地里他又是一匹狼，但我却从来不知他是如何凶狠、为何凶狠，更不知他在这所吃人笼子里混得风生水起的缘由。

直到一天，太阳很大，烤得人燥热得很，众人像饿极了的野兽，躲在阴影处两眼发光，疲惫又龌龊地盯着外头。

我用手虚捂住脸，懒懒散散地遮着太阳去小卖铺买零食。虽然我只干过一次活，并且从来没见马群耀去干过活，但我俩还是每月能在领薪水名单里，甚至还是带奖金那种。

我踏过干燥的土壤，想抄个近路回储藏室歇息，走到一半时就被一个人拦住了。我记得他，他是第二天在食堂里看到的那个被打的高个，我还记得那天他满脸是血，被矮壮的那位按在餐盘里。现在他脸上的伤好像也好了，活得好像也挺好。

“我们的小金丝雀今天怎么一个人啊？”

“给马群耀买冰棍，再等等就化了。”我露出了礼貌的微笑：“我需要帮你传达你那天的歉意吗？”

那高个脸色一黑，手也从裤兜里抽了出来默默握成拳：“妈的，什么臭婊子还跟我狐假虎威！”

他快步走上前，抢过我手里的塑料袋往地上一砸，另一只手以一种极快的速度打上我的侧脸。我根本来不及反应，只觉得指节狠狠地碾过骨骼，巨大的钝痛感从下巴上传来，铁锈味从牙龈泛起。我偏过头摔坐在地上，嘴角火辣辣地疼。

高个又骂了一声，掰过我的下巴，另一手摸到胯下去解他的裤腰带。远处还有几个人走近，伸着脖子吹了个令人生厌的口哨。

妈的，这是去赶死刑吗。

我没来得及多想，就听到头顶风声。那是那天克他的那个矮个，那位老哥从侧面冲过来对着他的脸直接打了回去，让他从脸开始整个人往旁边摔。

高个连退了几步，恶狠狠地盯着揍出一拳的人，吐出了一颗带血的牙齿，再骂骂咧咧地说出不干净的话。

矮个瞪着眼睛往前走了几步，高个立刻扭头想跑，甩开腿往广场那个方向过去。看了许久的人群发出一阵嘘声，三三两两地跟过去继续看戏。

我咬着牙站了起来，暗骂一句倒霉，拍拍身上的灰，跟着矮个跑了过去。

那位哥追到一半，高个自个突然刹住了脚，整个人重心不稳往地上摔去。我还没跑到跟前，就看到有双手揪住了他的头发，硬生生地拎着他的脑袋，在地上拖拽起他整个身体。

他撞到马群耀了。

马群耀现在脸色算得上是可怕，眼神漆黑，另一只手的拳头掐得发白。

他默不作声拎着高个往厂内走去，旁边的人低下头全部跑远。我站在原地，急促的喘气声蓦地止住了，愣怔地看着马群耀把人狠狠地往机器上摔。

那高个发出杀猪一般的嚎叫，扯着嗓子喊出变调的单词，我不知道他在喊什么，只看到马群耀一言不发地启动了机器。

他在往人身上拧螺丝。

我能看到高个倒着脑袋看向我，整张脸皱缩在一起，但嘴巴却像被扒开了一样长到最大，有声音从他喉咙里想要挤出来，却被喉咙反呕的肉和他自己的舌头堵住，只能从胃里发出肺腑喉肉挤压的模糊音节。我还看到机器冷硬地插入他的四肢、胸口、胯间，拧着螺丝旋转着飞溅出肉沫和血液，而他就像条鱼一样被固定在机器上疯狂扭动。

我不能看到我的表情，也不能感知到我的思想，只是长大了眼睛，一股冷意从我脚跟顺着脊椎往上爬。我想是我是被冻住了。

矮个木着脸，拉着我走回原路。我像只木偶一样被他拽着往回走，出我意料的是我发冷的腿脚没有漂浮也没有僵硬，好像他们提前意识过了一些残忍的东西一样。

我往回扭头看了一眼，我看到马群耀两手微微颤抖，眼神里都是凶残狠疾，好像还藏有一抹复杂难言，我主观把它认定为悲伤。

我回了储物间，那根冰棍已经化了，糖水从包装袋里淌下，弄得我一手黏黏糊糊的，恶心得很。我把垃圾扔进垃圾桶，去水池里洗了手，再回到储物室里呆了好一会，等晚霞铺了进来，我又一个人默默回了牢房。

那夜马群耀回来得不算晚，我没有时间，只知道那扇小窗一点一点熄到一半，在我猜想他是不是去储物间睡了的时候，牢房门锁响动，我看到马群耀拎着不知道哪来的钥匙开了门，默默回到了他自己的床。

他没有来抱我睡觉。

我看着他的背影，听着他的呼吸声，辗转了好久。

我想到第一次见他时他就一副不好惹的样子，他能一个眼神让狱警过来收拾残局，甚至是给我送药；他能逃掉工作，带着我领到工资；他能轻而易举地掌握整个监狱的话语权……我不知道他有怎样的过去，也不知道他有怎样的罪孽，我唯一知道的就是他真诚地爱着我。

也许这次轮到我掀开被子，钻进他的怀中。

我吸了吸鼻子，很委屈地抱紧他，而他面朝墙壁，僵硬地不动。

我把耳朵贴在他的背后，我能听到他心跳的声音，猛烈、有力，这声音几乎要让我哭泣，我是多么渴望那温暖的被窝还有他温暖的怀抱，而他却把本要给我的亲热捂在心口。

我又拿脸颊一下下地蹭着他的背，手伸进衣服从腰上摸了过去，黏人地依偎着他。

天彻底黑了下来，万事万物都只剩一个轮廓。

我眨了眨眼睛，带着黑暗给我的勇气，讨好一般用手指探进他的胯下。如果他是因为爱我而不敢越界，那么我将主动地给他亮起一路绿灯。

我的手指勾住黑裤边缘，指尖触碰到的一切皮肤都异常炽热，我放荡地撩开布料，钻进了手指，我只想抚摸他的生殖器官，想让他与我分享他的欲望。

我感受到身旁人粗重的鼻息，下一秒他暴怒一般起身，掐着我的肩膀把我狠狠地压在下面。

我能感觉到有冰凉的东西抵住了我的脸——那是一把手枪。

马群耀微微松了松抵着我脸的手枪，冷声道：

“你害怕吗？”

我不知道他是什么表情，但是我却固执地认为，那绝对不是恶的表情。

“你害怕吗？”

他掐得我肩膀发疼，小小的肩膀被他裹在手心之中，我希望他能感受到我疼得发抖。

然而下一秒他掐着我肩的手一路右移动，用虎口抵着我纤细的喉结，四指张开，掐紧了我的脖颈。

“你害怕吗？”

我还是不想言语，只是睁圆了眼睛，一动不动地看着他，像个无知的小孩一样。但是他应该看不清我的表情。

他缓缓吐出一口气，而我却被他的呼吸引得心悸。

于是我大胆地吻上了近在咫尺的枪口。

先是用嘴唇亲吻子弹孔，再是伸出舌尖，在孔洞和枪头舔了一圈，直到牙齿磕碰到冰冷的器械，才张开唇舌，含住了整个枪口，而那黝黑的小孔则直对我的咽喉。

我吞咽口水，让他的手心感受到我喉结的滚动。

“操”

接着我听到了马群耀上下两排后牙狠狠的磕碰声，然后他拔出了他的手枪，远远地扔到墙角。而我则乖顺地让他抽出，只剩唾液被墙头拉出银丝，还有我的大口呼吸。

他又来吻我，吻走我嘴角的津液，再松开了我的咽喉，带着我的手来到了他硬得不行的下体。

他覆盖住我的手背引我揉搓他的下体，而我则抱着他一起倒在床上，和他分享呼吸后钻进了被窝。

我隔着裤子吻上了他的生殖器官。

被子阻隔了冰凉的空气，我陷入了绝对的黑暗和绝对的爱欲。

他伸进一只手，陷进我柔软的发根，再顺着发尾一下下地抚到发梢。而我则用嘴唇和脸颊贴着他的下体，呼吸喷吐到狭窄的空间里，一切都变得湿润炽热起来。

我扯下了他的内裤，柱身一下子拍到了我的脸上，留下一道水痕，我同四指圈住柱身，把上翘的阴茎直气，大拇指则慢慢揉着囊袋。我直起头，在被窝里顶出一个小帐篷，再在闷热中摸索着去亲吻他的龟头。

我用唇珠摩挲过马眼，沾满了湿润的体液，再用嘴唇含住敏感的龟头，伸出舌尖，去抠弄不断冒着水的孔洞。体液冒出，我吮走，再用牙齿包住嘴唇，努力吞进半个阴茎，让铃口碾压着我的舌面。

我来不及吞咽的唾液顺着柱身流下，陷入囊袋的纹路中间。我用手心包裹未含进去的阴茎摩擦，带着唾液的润滑，一下下地撸动着。

我能听到他粗重的语气声，也能感觉到龟头在我舌根跳动，不得不说，这种感觉非常奇妙，也非常让我兴奋。

马群耀腿根绷紧，手摸着我的头往下压，我伸着舌头，让龟头慢慢抵进喉咙，鼻尖埋进下体耻毛，荷尔蒙的野性随着呼吸灌进我的大脑。

深喉的窒息感让我呜咽出声，我深深翕张着胸口，努力地去获取稀薄的氧气。嘴张大，用柔软的口腔吸吮着柱体，舌面还能感受到青筋的跳动。

在我舔吸一个男人的性器官时，我被打伤、红肿的嘴角感到一丝撕裂般的痛感，但我的下体更加湿润了起来，冒着水，濡湿了一块布料。在此刻我的器官都只用来取悦这个男人，膜拜他的生殖器官。

在喉咙软肉的挤压下，粘稠的体液直灌进喉咙再淌到胃里，我艰难吞咽液体，喉咙再次收缩吸吮。

马群耀用拇指掰过我的下巴，从我喉咙里抽出阴茎。我呜呜咽咽地难耐出声，他则挺动胯部，用龟头抵着我的一侧口腔蹭动，一下一下地在我嘴里抽插着。

先前被堵住的津液一下子流了出来，淌得他的下体湿漉漉的一片，我揉着他的囊袋，一下下配合他的动作低着头，水声粘腻，还有我唇齿间泄露的呻吟。

发丝垂下来滑过我的鼻尖，再与他的耻毛交融在一起，弄得我又痒又骚。

不知道舔了多久，他抵着我的舌根，急促地喘着气，一道一道射进了粘稠腥苦的精液，我乖顺地尽数吞下，舔去嘴角溢出的白液，再做一个深喉，等待他未缴械完的体液。

黑夜蒙住了我的眼睛，让我变得敏感、骚浪，同时也暴露了伪装许久的、我们彼此的企图心。

我知道，他今夜还是会抱着我睡觉。


	7. 笼鸟⑦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章的开头结尾明显不是一个画风的 哈哈

那天夜里，我们不需要多余的言语赘述，只是在阴晦中闭起无用的眼睛，用身体去感受对方的爱与悲伤。我吞下过他的体液，也吞下过他的眼泪。

我们吻了很久，他眼角的湿润液体沾湿了我的嘴角，我疼得丝丝抽气，再深情地从他的鼻梁往下亲吻，用我的牙齿去磕碰他的牙齿，他也用舌头舔舐我的嘴角，像兽类一样治愈我的伤痕。

他是悲伤孤独的，一直蜷缩在强大的外壳中，免受污泥淹没也免受阳光普照。他悲切地认为自己是虚伪怯懦，连爱也不敢。

但事实上我却不觉得他是落魄的勇士，相反，我奇妙地认为他是奥丽莎，是属于至高神的沟通者，能站在泥潭里无声嘲笑高台上的绅士，比那些泥潭打滚或是纸醉金迷的人都要通透亲和的同时还有极致的强大。他带有魅力的罪孽都蕴藏在一举一动之间，即使是铩羽涸鳞也是我所爱的一部分。

他说他杀过人，我轻声笑出声，嘴唇抵着他的耳朵，用气音暧昧地说：你的罪孽可不止杀人。

那天夜里，我们没有做到最后，但是我觉得我们已然做完了全部。

我们甚至还会在阳光明媚的第二天早上继续接吻，在亮起的小窗下、在牢笼被打开前、在饭后水果的甜味里、在工厂昏暗的楼梯背后，还有在我们的储藏室里接吻，这些地方统统都塞满了我们亲密的痕迹。

我以为只有黑暗会吞没我的理智，但我没想到我在明亮的光线下更是意乱情迷：在这十几年前早就为我俩准备好的隐秘空间里疯狂地去渴求他的肌肤和他的气息，同时也渴求他能够和我一样渴望拥有彼此。

他坐在沙发上，而我坐在他身上。

马群耀搂着我的腰，撩起我的衣服抚摸过背，他还用短短的指甲缓缓滑过我的肩胛骨，再用指腹顺着脊梁凹陷处一路摩挲到尾椎，贴紧指纹，再一节一节揉过凸起的尾椎骨。

我趴在他的肩头亲吻脖颈，还有我朝思暮想的喉结，以至于我没看到他的另外一只手悄悄摸摸顺走了我腰侧的手枪——那是他早上硬送给我的。

于是他拿着我的手枪，用枪口抵着我的后背后腰一路滑下，再用冰冷的器械碾过腰窝，就好像刚才的手指掌心只是用来探路。

他用另外一只手勾着我的裤边，往下拉扯，露出圆润的臀瓣，再握着枪口从我未见过日光的雪白臀肉一路下滑，用炮火口抵住我的后穴。

硬起的下体顶了顶我的屁股，他带着危险又迷人的口气来威胁我：

“你来含我这把枪。”

我红着脸，膝盖跪在他的两腿外侧坐起身来，这个动作除了能让他更顺手地褪下我的裤子之外，还能骚浪地夹紧后头的枪支。

我撒着娇倚在他的胸口，而他轻笑一声，揽起我的衣服，让我赤裸地被他拥在怀里，再去吻我胸口的乳尖。嘴唇舔吸、牙齿研磨，舌尖抵着乳头的小孔挑逗直到粉红的前端可怜地硬挺起来，弄得我又痒又爽，张着嘴深深地呼吸。

他突然拔出我后头的枪，用手心覆盖上了我薄薄的乳肉，再一下下用力揉捏着，他手心指节上的茧子磨得我敏感得不行，雪白的软肉上还留下手指印痕。磨得殷红的乳尖在指缝中露出头，他再用两根手指夹住我被吸得水淋淋的乳头，坏心思地夹摩擦。

我简直又羞又浪，只觉得胸口酥酥麻麻的，从未在意的胸部被人这样亵玩，他就跟玩弄女人的登徒子一样，说不定还要嘲笑一句贫乳。

另一只手则往后揉上了我的臀瓣，五指陷进饱满的臀肉里揉捏，挤得穴口止不住地收缩。

我大腿根部酸软颤抖，前端的性器更是被调戏得自己硬了起来，我又坐回了他的胯部，扭着腰用会阴去蹭他身下鼓鼓囊囊的性器，就像骑手一样，摆动腰胯，一副欠肏的样子。

“腰细屁股大。”

他一巴掌打在我扭动的臀瓣上，留下清晰的指痕。我则勾起舌尖舔上了他的喉结，讨好一般含进口中。他拉下了裤子，用手臂环住我的腰，把我紧紧地拉向他，身下阴茎沿着会阴一路滑到后穴口，湿润的铃口去蹭这紧闭的羞涩小口，一下下地想要顶开。

我难耐地还没呜咽出声，他就往后硬生生探进了手指，把我的声音都哑在了喉咙口，只能漾出几声气音。

手指又入了一根，我抬着屁股腰止不住地战栗，他粗砺的手指抽插着我的后穴，我的甬道被刺激得收缩吸吮，穴肉一下下碾过老茧，弄得骚水直流。

马群耀这个人是个心急的玩意，立马抽出手指，看到我爽了也翘着鸡巴着急捅进来，换龟头硬生生堵上我的穴口，我疼得哭出声，一口咬上了他的肩膀泄愤。

他倒是得了趣，嘴里喘着粗气，拿着那根尺寸吓人的鸡巴一寸一寸地挤进软肉硬往里顶，硬生生地全部捅进了穴肉，我只觉得穴口被撑大，紧紧地箍住柱身，艰难地收缩吞咽着。臀肉还被两手揉捏，被按着屁股往下坐。

就像椰子肉被插了个洞，又软又湿，流出的汁水硬被捅进了饱满的椰肉中。

我无力地躺在他的身上，肩膀止不住地微微颤抖，随着越来越深的插入，呻吟越来越变调，直到圆滚的囊袋抵到我的穴口。

体内的阴茎插到最深，又缓缓抽出，不顾我颤抖的臀肉，再用力地顶了回去，一下下越来越快的抽插肏得我张着嘴浪叫出声，跟着插入抽出的节奏哼唧，快感从被研磨的穴肉一路蔓延上来，弄得我又硬又湿，性器蹭着马群耀的小腹肌肉，前后两端快感的夹击让我的呻吟带上了委屈的哭腔。

他肏得更狠了，胯下顶起，我被顶得屁股往上弹，落下来时又重重地被钉到了他的鸡巴上，刮蹭过骚处，穴肉被刺激得陷入高潮，软肉收缩得厉害，前端也可怜地吐出透明的前列腺液，但他依旧捅开了高潮下的甬道，就这后面淌出的水继续抽插，享受着被高温软肉箍紧吮吸的快感。

我不记得肏了多久他才射的，只记得我一脸眼泪，抽抽噎噎地流口水，前端也射了几次，在肌肉纹路上淌下，再被我磨蹭出白沫。

他最后在我屁股后面射得到处都是，穴眼里有，臀尖上也有，还有淌到会阴处直滴下来的。他躺着，食髓知味，而我早就趴他身上努力咽口水了。

之后我休息了好久，他来抱我我就让他滚，他说要去牢房给我拿衣裳，还说要给我带饮料。我懒得回复他，看着他噔噔噔跑出去后，叹了口气，用酸软的腿脚慢慢下地，把脱下来的衣服都给扔洗衣机里。

衣服洗好了，我又认命地再去拿。打开了滚筒门，发现有衣服扣子掉了一颗，卡在了最里面的机器片上，我自认倒霉，掏出衣服后，跪着探进去够那颗口子，勉勉强强抠出来，我动了动身体，准备出去。

我卡住了。

我卡在了洗衣机里。

妈的，他妈的。

“小林，小林？”

马群耀这厮不凑巧地回来了。

“妈的，我卡住了！快来拉我一下！”我闷在洗衣机里，委屈得要死。

他试着把我拉出来，但是怕弄疼我，失败了。他仔仔细细研究了半天，最后来一句：“老婆，别着急，大不了我待会出去拿起子帮你把它卸了。”

我现在腰抬在空中酸得要命，上半身闷在狭窄的空间里累得很，只剩欲哭无泪。

而且，旧衣服刚洗完，新衣服才拿过来，我现在还是赤身裸体，只翘着个圆润的屁股在空中，简直羞愤欲死。

身后渐渐没了声音，一只手突然摸上了的臀肉，抚摸过殷红的指痕，带着情色意味往暴露出来的穴口上揉了揉。

我惊得后穴收缩，当着他的面吐出了方才的精水，身体又是一阵颤抖。

他又揉捏上我翘起的屁股，恶趣味地把臀瓣往穴口挤压，挤一下就流一道水，光现象我就知道这是多么过分淫靡。

我脸腾地发烫，身体也变成了粉白色，羞耻地扭动屁股想要逃离，却被死死禁锢住，不得动弹。

我不由得想到了壁尻，想到了下流的黄色碟片，再想到了我现在如出一辙的骚浪模样。还没等我细想，就听到身后拉开拉链的响动，紧接着，滚烫的肉棒就抵上了我粘腻湿润的穴口，娴熟地直捅进去。

我被这突如其来的插入捅得兴起，尾调上扬地喊出声，声音却被闷在滚筒里，被放大过一样钻入我的耳朵。

我的耳根肯定快要红得滴血了。

后头的插入是一点都不含糊，他扶着我的屁股挺动腰胯，快速地抽插着甬道，肏得屁股直颤，几乎要把我怼到滚筒里去了。这后入的姿势更加深地捅进我的肚子里，简直有种要把我肚子顶出一个弧度的错觉。

我立马捂住嘴，但呻吟还是从指缝跑了出来，在滚筒内犹如3D环绕一般刺激着我的神经，我居然被我自己的叫床声引得兴起。

后穴刚被肏过一轮，被肏开肏熟了，又湿又热，软软地含着身后的性器吮吸，甬道里的精液也作了润滑，插出淫靡的白沫。

偏僻的储藏室里只能听到肉体碰撞的“啪啪”水声，他粗重的喘息和嘴里的脏话，还有我闷在滚筒里的呻吟。

我的腿根本支撑不住了，酸软地垂下，但他立刻抱起了我的腰，抬着我的屁股又是一下下地抽插。

最后我记得他拿撬棍撬开了口子把我放了出来，还记得他这次准头挺好，一滴不漏地全部射进了我肚子里，让我夹着一肚子精液出了门。也记得洗澡的时候他勾着嘴角对我说：

“你不知道你当时翘着个屁股、穴里冒着一汪白精的样子有多色。”

之后放风，我挽着他走。

路边不知道怎么的开了一朵野花，还有只圆圆胖胖的小蜜蜂撅着屁股一头栽进花心里采蜜。

他吹了个口哨叫我来看。

“像不像你？”

那天我知道了两件事：一是马群耀在第一天就看上了我还轻佻地对我吹口哨。

第二件事就是：他的纯情禁欲通通都是装出来的，他果然不是什么好人。


	8. 笼鸟⑧

我叫马群耀。

十几年前我这么自我介绍的时候喜欢咬着每个字，一句后扬起眉毛短暂停顿，再有条不紊地继续。

我的简历本该是一长段优秀记录，也是我一步步踩向高处的台阶垒砌，就像父亲放长线吊着的风筝，在他期盼的轨迹中越飞越高。

我小初高跳级念书，大学考上了我们这最好的警校，还是当年的优秀毕业生。

光荣且问心无愧。

但是后来引线断了。

我的父亲，因为长期贪污被举报，在开庭前就因病猝死了。

远在学校的我直到父亲死亡后才得知这件事。

那天我蹲在漆黑的楼道里抹眼泪，憋着哭声努力地大口呼吸，蜷缩起来死死地揪着手臂上绣着的警徽，浑身抖得不像样。

手上新旧的茧子磨得眼睛很疼，还有被掐破的伤口也在流血。

所以我哭了好久，警徽也被我揉皱了。

从小支持我做警察、教育我要黑白分明、严格要求我的父亲，居然一直在欺骗我，就像逗着天真的小孩一样，表一套，背后又是成年人样式的另一套，并且还亲手毁掉了他一直骄傲的儿子。

我现在想到从小到大没短过的开销就止不住地反胃。

光明磊落，秉公执法，忠诚为民。

他常叫我一起看新闻，一边点头一边跟着这么念叨。

连家人都要骗过去，真的可笑。

“我可以给你…搞点东西蒙过去，蒙过去就行了，毕竟你成绩不错呀。”

“成绩不错，太可惜了，你去个小地方，没人会管你的！”

造假。

十几年的努力本该带着我攀爬，可它现在却成了把我往下扯的包袱，越来越重，且越来越难以割舍。

我觉得恶心，但我还是笑着感谢了，我浑身的无力感让我几乎无法思考。

于是那年毕业，我去了一所偏僻的监狱。

我还没在云端的烟雾中看清未来，就被风吹着轻飘飘地往下，越来越快，像死去的鸟一样往下直坠，最后披着烂掉的外皮陷进了腐烂的沼泽地。

如果说我已经陷在沼泽的话，那监狱就是暗无天日的地狱。

第一天同事带我认场地，他们学历挺低，对我感到非常新奇，但总的而言还算得上友善。

直到我们路过工厂，看到有人翘着二郎腿抽烟。

我旁边的瘦小眼镜男生拿起棍子对着犯人就抽了过去，警棍打到肋骨上发出闷响，他被反骂一句就揪着头发再打一巴掌，直到那个犯人嘴角流血，趴在土面上呻吟不出，他才骂骂咧咧地扯到角落，再嫌恶地拍拍手里的灰，拾起掉在地上的那包烟塞进自己的兜里。

之后他们抬着下巴，朝我歉意地笑，那算得上炫耀。

“哈哈…就该这样，只能这样。”

第二天工作，我眼睁睁地看着一位浑身赤裸的中年人瞪着一双暴满红血丝的双眼，尖叫着从楼梯上滚下来。他匍匐在地上，努力向我爬来求救。我愣怔在那说不出一句话，想到我的职责，咬着牙想去扶起他，却被他死死抱住脚踝，一点点往上爬，鲜血淋漓的膝盖踮着我的靴子，抬起来摸上了我的胯。

我脸上青一阵白一阵，第一次握紧了警棍把他抽开，他却迅速爬起来朝我一边拍手一边哈哈大笑，引得楼梯上躲着看戏的一堆人放肆笑得简直要抽过去。

“警哥哥，警哥哥可真生分啊，下边那活玩过男人没有？”

我能看到那个男人张着嘴，嘴里溢满了粘稠白液，腥臭地滴到地上。

我还看到了楼上更丑陋的人，恶心的、疯狂的、千刀万剐都不为过的重大罪犯。恶与恶像烂泥一样摊在臭水沟里，互相挤压、吞食、纠缠在一起等待死亡。

曾经我心里有梦想，还有光明又热血的未来，一肚子的正义和奉献精神，想着惩恶扬善，让自己堂堂正正地走在路上。

但现在我能看到每日上演的辱骂互殴、不同人群的强奸、血渣子都不剩的谋杀，像茹毛饮血的野兽，龇牙咧嘴地堕落在这发黑的粘稠土壤。

父亲也是这样的恶吗…？像他们一样，剥削蚕食别人的血肉，自己舔着口水拍着圆鼓鼓的肚子？

而他们入狱前，又是什么样？他们会有善吗？是伪装的善良热心的好人，还是平平无奇的上班族，还是被逼迫扭曲成这个样子…为什么人性恶到极致还能如此理所当然，如此失态又可怖。

我看着那一道道森严的栏杆，只能每天握紧了手中的警棍巡逻，面无表情，克制住自己手心的颤抖。

我会格斗术，体力也不错，渐渐当上了半个领头。我的同事要么划水翘班，要么把生活中的怨气撒在懦弱瑟缩的罪犯身上，用殴打、羞辱来宣泄着自己的恼火。他们对我不敢多说什么，但论起工作组织上的腌臜事，那倒是毫不避违，还带着想让我一起的意思。

其实他们刚来工作的时候不是这样的。

当时我工作一年后，有个小青年上任了来我队里，他也是个什么都不懂的毕业生，一开始还被罪犯欺负，跟驯兽师一样还带着害怕和畏惧。

但不过几个月，他就摸熟了手里的棍子，还有镣铐、囚笼、烟头、甚至尿液的真正用处。

“不踩着别人就会被别人踩死，好人可都死光了。”

他扒着饭，翘着二郎腿跟我分享经验。

“耀哥，你怎么还不懂？读书读傻了？”

确实，这是也是这监狱里头的准则。

我默不作声，心里冷笑。

这就像胆怯地刚入狱的犯人一样，一开始还带着良心，久了之后就跟着扭曲了起来，被强奸了之后不仅获得了快感、放弃挣扎，还得了斯德哥尔摩综合症，喜欢凌虐、被凌虐，不然就是死命往上爬，就像纠缠在一起的蛆虫。

但如果他们都能被同化，无论是自愿还是不自愿。那我呢？

我坐在值班室，盯着远处泛着金属光泽的冰冷栏杆，心里一点点沉下来。

不知道从什么时候开始，我的动作越来越果断，也越来越不喜欢笑了。

但我工作的第三年，我找回了我的笑容。

监狱后门破旧的栏杆那边钻进了一只小猫，灰扑扑的，探头探脑地一路摸进来，见到我之后就喵喵喵的。

我揪着他的后颈本想把它放出去，但它用圆溜溜的眼睛一直盯着我，嘴巴粉红，奶声奶气地撒娇。

我还是把它留下来了，洗干净后，我发现他原来是白的，只有眼睛下面有两颗小黑点，像颗小痣。

我喜欢让它趴在我胸口睡觉，它偶尔睡懵过去，吐出一小点粉粉的舌尖，我就会坏心思地揪出它的舌头，它也会嘤嘤抱怨两声，然后眯着眼睛把自己团起来继续睡。

它还喜欢跟着我，就像知道只有跟着我才有食物吃一样。但我要是因为忙而忘记了给它喂食，它就会扭过头去，摆出一副高傲的样子故意不理我，引诱我来哄它。

它还会耀武扬威地跟在我后头一起巡逻，对着路过我的罪犯龇牙，然后扭过头，很是轻蔑的样子。

我没有给它起名字，因为总是起不满意，于是我想叫它的时候就吹个口哨，它也聪明得很，高兴的话就会踩着肉垫轻轻悄悄跑过来，还要吓我一跳。

漫长黑暗的生活里，我也有了个陪伴。它依偎在我怀里，我抚摸他的软毛，它的心跳从我手心透过来，温暖又鲜活。

直到一天夜里，我听到它的惨叫。

它被人从楼顶扔了下去，幼小的身体上还贯穿着插满了六根铁管，雪白的皮毛上都是血，黏黏糊糊地揪在一起，圆圆的眼睛也永远闭上了。

谁干的？谁干的！

我半夜拉开了每一扇监牢，怒气冲冲地挥舞着警棍往那些恶徒身上砸，嗓子里喊得声嘶力竭。

谁能半夜撬开牢锁，谁能偷到钥匙？谁能进狱警的房间？那群泥沼里怪物究竟还能藏了多少东西？

无果。

即使找到了，最大可能也是早就判了死刑的人。

我浑身僵硬，那几夜都坐在床上看着灯光，愣了好久，也想了好久。

我想哭，但我也没脸哭。

孤独、懦弱、无能为力、在底层欺骗自己。

我不过也是个在阴暗角落里求着活命的人而已。我的猫也是。

我是个不能见光的人，但我的猫不是啊。

自那以后，我变得更加沉默，更加狠疾。没有什么人敢给我脸色看了，也没有敢翘班的狱警了。

我一个人坐在值班室，远远地看着那几根栏杆，突然觉得，这并无差别。

在一次监狱老大帮派的“聚众狂欢”中，我杀了人。

但我没有什么太大波动。

当我看到像鼠尾一样粘结在一起的人体，看到倒在地上鼻子喷白粉还浑身抽搐的人，听到哭喊和笑声同样震耳欲聋时，我只觉得，他们该死，无期徒刑都让他们浪费空气。

我狠咬牙齿，磨着我的牙齿纤维啐了口血沫，然后捡起学校里没忘光的格斗，恶狠狠地、像处理人偶一样，再把他们向着楼梯缝隙里往下扔。

我知道我在那一刹那是错的，并且还要为此付出代价，但我那时脑子里只有一个念头：

他们再不死，我他妈就要疯了，我还不如去死！

于是我了结了这帮头子，这帮烂到泥里去的泔水货。

但我不后悔。

我不杀了他们，他们就会在这里快活地呆到老死。

就跟我的作假政审一样，他们可以让上头推迟一辈子的死刑，甚至还可以花钱出去。

我洗干净了满手血污，对满脸惊怖的同事笑了笑，再擦干净手，温柔地脱下了我的警服。

也许我身体里本就流淌着肮脏的血吧。

我入狱了。

他们尊我为老大，叫我“耀哥”。

我给监狱立了一套新规矩，为了让他们安分一点。然后像把烂树根连根拔起一样，完全挖掘、掌握了毒/品和枪/药的来源，虽然我震惊又嫌恶，但是它却永远都掐灭不了，还不如干脆让我握在手里。

“耀哥，您枪使的比我们都好。”

矮个男人最先追随了我，把他藏了几年的枪给了我。

我觉得他是个聪明人，在善和恶之间狡猾生存的聪明人，两手不沾，不管不问。

我的前同事给我了钥匙，叹了口气，然后神色晦涩地给我塞了一个名单。

我知道这不是好心，只是畏惧，只是求安生共存的信号。

入狱我为自己做的第一件事，就是用里外两边的信息网，去查我父亲的案子。

那天晚上我对着薄薄的三张纸看了一整夜，最后把它一点一点地撕碎，再团起来从房间上的小窗里扔出去。

就像什么也没看过一样。

五年前我是警察，五年后我是罪犯。十年不过是从栏杆的一边到另一半，并无差别。

今年是第十年，又来了一批新人。畏畏缩缩地蒙着眼睛进来，跟小鹌鹑一样，我只觉得心烦，毕竟又要去查看新人。

一个瘦瘦的男生低着头默默混在人群里，皮肤却白得亮眼。

我心里一动，不知道什么原因，懒懒地朝他吹了个口哨。

他摔倒刚爬起来，惨兮兮的，听到口哨声愣了一下，探头探脑地顺着光线方向朝我看过来。

我看到他眼下有两颗小痣。

那天夜里，我看完刚刚狱警送过来的名单，指着那个眼下有痣的男生让他再去要他的详细资料。

“耀哥，怎么突然有兴趣了？”

我合上林祎凯的补充信息，掐紧了颤抖的指尖，深深吸了一口气，缓缓道：“原来他是白的…”

就像命运一般，他发丝垂软，抬眼朝我微笑，像尽数存留了外头的夏日辉光，温柔地流转在笑盈盈的眼眸。

而我无法避免地被他吸引，渴望去了解更多，轻抚更多。

明明那一天还是拳头、淤青、脏话，以及难以下咽的饭菜。

明明这种才是我适应的生活，就像蛇蝎藏在潮湿的苔藓里爬行，无声地盘踞领地，只是吐着信子威慑别人，再留着毒素把细地藏在尖牙里。

就连早饭吃到一半看到粘着血的牙崩到餐盘里这种事情我都习以为常，大不了把饭盖在别人脸上，再搜刮他的钱财买一份新的。

就像个彻头彻尾的坏人，又凶又讨厌。

但林祎凯还是毫无芥蒂地看我：托着下巴，眼睛亮晶晶的，就像被响动吸引过来的猫，歪着脑袋想要讨食一般。

我故作帅气地在早晨给了他一个潇洒的背影，但又忍不住在下午去追寻他的踪迹。

我远远看了很久，摩挲着手心的棒棒糖，带着期待和紧张向他走去。

就像是和自己纠结了半天，最后还是无可奈何地去照看自家的猫，还有种认命的诡异心理。

我想哄他，亲近他，看他眯眼微笑，嘴唇扬出一个柔软的弧度，露出可爱的牙齿。看他用粉红的指尖画过手心掌纹，皮肤在阳光下透露出闪耀动人的光泽，柔软细腻地藏在粗糙布料里摩擦。还想让他再看着我说话，让他的眼睛倒映出亮闪闪的光晕，浓密的睫毛骚刮过我的骨缝心头，再透出蚀骨销魂一般的痒感，磨得我发疯。

他还含着糖球，脸颊圆圆地鼓起一块，像含着猫薄荷一样，眯起眼睛，黏黏糊糊地喊我的名字。

就是一颗未被包装起来的甜蜜糖果，大大方方地晒在阳光下。

我们一起靠着栏杆，老槐树的叶子沙沙地响，枯皱的树叶卡在条条框框之间挣扎，而我脑中却只有他的轻笑。神经模糊，好不真切，身体却把他的一举一动记在了心里。

我本不该给成年男人买棒棒糖的，毕竟这里的人都喜欢消遣物，但他错愕了一下就自然地接过。我还阴暗地揣测他是不是假装接受，于是我点了烟分享给他，但他也没有别的神情，我也说不准是希望他不似表面这么纯洁还是暗示想要亲密接触。

结果无论哪种情况我都十分开心，我吻上他的唇印，就像沾到了阳光一样。

椰子味的奶香和烟草香气混在一起，催促我回应他。

我不敢多言，也不知道如何回话，在肚子里琢磨了半天言语也只能尴尬地吐出几句回答。我尽量改变我平常习惯的语气，试着对新来的小家伙温柔一些，但每次话说出口都很后悔。

就像沿着绿洲边缘小心翼翼行走的人，害怕我的响动会让细沙坠入水底——即使是搅浑了我也放心不下，但我又不愿远离，我怕看不到这寻觅已久粼粼水光的我会迷失在沙漠，最后凝固在黑夜中，再冻结成带刺的仙人掌。

我吞咽下烟雾，从滚烫的肺腑徘徊而出，我只是太紧张，心动得突如其来。我知道他早已聪明地知晓了我的地位，现在只是讨巧地向我示好，也肯定不会拒绝我一步步的企图心，但我却更加顾虑，就好像天光从我密封的牢狱窗户上直透而过，穿过水泥、割裂缝隙来引诱我前行。我害怕空手而归甚至一无所有，也害怕像伊甸园的蛇一样爬向禁区，被惩罚成只能匍匐爬行的怪物。

于是我别扭地向他要回了糖纸，克制自己的爱欲和不可见光的想象，即使我是这么享受和他在一起的时光。

但回去路上我又后悔了，我怕他会以为我是冷漠自大的人，认为我难以接触然后不愿看我，不愿找我说话。如果我不能在这所监狱受他信任，那我又如何完全保护他？

我抚平了手中的糖纸，再细心地把它叠整齐，走向门口的狱警，给了剩下那根烟。

“113的那个死刑犯，你顺便和他一起回去吧。”

但我没想到他会来浴室。

我揽着他，瞪着那群裹着油脂的臭皮囊，恼火上头。

虽然这里每日都是一样的不堪，但我固执地认为这是他不该面对的，甚至想捂住他的眼睛，环着他走进最里面。

这也是我第一次和他亲密接触，赤裸的、卑怯的。

白日里所有的绅士伪装都被尖锐突兀地扒开，我只一眼就被挑起了情欲。

这让我觉得自己和那些人其实并无差别。

尤其在我迫使自己不去看他的身体时，更觉得自己狼狈不堪。

水流从头顶流下，蒙住了我的眼睛，让我不能去看他，但我还能听到身边他的声响，听到我的毛巾在滴水，在摩擦过他的全身肌肤，亲吻过每一丝肌理。我不由自主地想象他那被热水熏得粉红的脸颊，还有美好到神圣的赤裸身体，我想象我去拥抱他，用自己铜色的皮肤陷入他的皮肤，再贴着后颈亲吻。

我此刻多么希望水流从喉咙吞咽进去在肺腑晃荡直至淹没鼻腔，好封闭上我的一切感官，以及我那颗颤动的心。

那天我还和他交换衣服，在他的温柔香气中被晚风拥抱。我还忍不住搬到了他的隔壁。

我在一墙之隔处，不敢，又渴望。

但他善良的回应让我着迷，让我一步步深陷于他的温柔陷阱。

第二天，我还是陪着他，把他收护在羽翼之下，明晃晃地把外头那些眼神给瞪了回去，他乖顺地坐在我身边，让我的企图心膨胀了起来。

我每一次的试图亲近都让我自我厌弃，但又不由自主地继续伪装成一个轻松的人来展现自己的和善，时不时还大胆地试探他的喜恶。

我带他去储藏室，带他去空地散步，就像初恋的少年一样，心悸又纯情，同时还不得不煎熬地直面自己的爱欲。

他的眼睛对上我的眼睛，呼吸紧贴上我的呼吸，热切又渴望被怜爱，就好像用视线质问我的灵魂一般，不愿去忍耐、去猜想。

他的睫毛颤动，像海鸟的纯洁的羽翼，而他眼中的自由和纯粹却狠狠地灼伤了我，我甚至没有力气去滚动喉结，只能屏住呼吸，用悲切的目光去和他缠绵。我挑起眉毛，抬起眼睑，不敢眨眼，生怕惊扰了栖息的生灵，也害怕自己闭上眼睛。

我想吻他，而他也肯定不会介意。

但是他比我更干脆地这么做了，就好像我们都知道彼此都心中之想一样。

唇齿相依，他颤抖地闭上眼睛，手从我的胸口轻轻攀附上来，指间羞涩地抵住我的喉结，而我则再也难以抵抗他的引诱，紧紧地环抱住了他，就像沙漠的旅人找到绿洲一样，感动且不敢置信，我几乎要落下泪来。

我深吻他、抚摸他、拥紧他，从后腰到蝴蝶骨，一步一步越界，去拥有，我就好像抱紧了我的全世界。

我牵着他的手，十指相扣，晃晃悠悠地一路回去，他握紧了我，不用担心我的手会不会磨疼他。

我逗他，吓他，买糖果哄他，我现在就是一个被幸福突然塞满的人。我晚上还要抱着他睡觉，用我滚烫的手臂环住他的腰，动情地亲吻他的后颈、他的伤疤，在他柔软的皮肤上留下我的痕迹、我的体温，还有我的爱欲。

但我也只是这样。

在这个小小的囚笼中，我不过是一个虚张声势的可怜男人，他为我驻足片刻我就已经心满意足了。

今天太阳很大，血液流进漏水口，不一会就闷出恶臭的味道。

我也像水沟里腐烂的碎肉一样，卡在了缝隙之间，洗不干净。

这十年里我变了很多，自以为是了很久，但实际上我还是保护不了别人。就像我的猫一样，一恍神的时间就会失去，然后再是后悔莫及。

我不敢看他伤心的眼睛，因为我羞愧无比。从他眼里能倒映出我愚钝干瘪的灵魂，这让我更觉得自己面目可憎。

我被自己捆绑在我的床上，背对着他，无法动弹，像是要被冰冷的床吞没一样。我害怕去接受所爱之人的反应，无论是厌恶和害怕，我都承受不来。

林祎凯，他本不应该在这，也不应该认识我。

我是埋没海中沉默的礁石，而他是短暂栖息的海鸟。

我威胁恐吓，我想让他认清我，认清他的错误，然后迷途知返，过上他自己的安稳人生，而不是和我深陷泥沼，让我痛心又难受。

他还不如不爱我。

我爱他，我能保护他就好了啊。

但是他还是来吻。

吻我的枪口，含进炮火孔，让子弹轨道抵住他脆弱的喉咙，吞咽下冰冷血腥的惧意，然后再用无辜的眼神注视着我。

我对他，无论是枪击还是性爱，他都义无反顾。

如此眷恋和渴望亲热。

我忍不住流泪，双臂颤抖，紧紧拥抱上我的软肋，用我的爱欲去表达我的渴望。

我承认我想和他做爱想疯了，想舔过他流血的嘴角，想吞咽他的氧气，想赤裸、滚烫地进入他的身体，想去占有他。

我插开他温热湿软的穴肉，粘连着水声黏黏腻腻地肏进，透明的液体和我的精液混合流下，从雪白的大腿根部往下淌，我兴奋得要死，快感从大脑末梢传递到我颤抖的手指，只得掐紧了他的臀瓣，一下下地进入他，插得他两边冒水，叫声婉转难耐。

我还喜欢抱着他坐在我身上，重力把他牢牢地钉死在我的生殖器官，穴口恨不得连卵蛋都要吞吃进去，一下下收缩颤抖，我摸上他的小腹，带着他的手来丈量我在他体内的深度。他完全瘫软在我身上，哭得抽抽搭搭，还要和我接吻。

我要是惹他不高兴了，他就只顾着自己爽，骑在我身上扭着腰、晃着屁股，就像把我当成性爱工具一样，一会缓一会快，一会浅浅地含在穴口吮吸。这时我就会翻身把他压在下面，把他的膝盖叠到肩膀，恶意地狠插他，看他屁股直抖，失禁一般被插到射精，然后再一巴掌打上臀瓣，用拇指抹走他嘴角的津液，勾住他伸出的浪荡舌头。

睡前我亲亲他的小痣，吻去他的泪痕。

“老婆？”

他往我怀里钻，哼哼唧唧地想要睡觉。我又亲了亲他的眼睫，还有粉白的嘴唇，用手指摩挲过他的眉毛，画过他脸部柔软的轮廓，再从纤细的肩头一路往下，轻轻地往他身上烙下吻痕。

我和他十指交扣，用我粗糙的茧子轻轻磨他的指节。

“你想知道我的过去吗？”

“我更想参与你的未来。”

我静静看他在我怀里熟睡，再让他做个香甜的梦。

虽然我没有未来。

“马群耀。”

对面戴墨镜的男人隔着玻璃给我打电话。

“有事？”

“出来的兄弟也都记得你呢。”他轻笑。

我看着他脸上的刀疤，依稀记得这是我给他留下的，在他出狱的前两天。

“你不是无期，你要在这呆到什么时候？”

我是没有什么出狱打算的，就像在这待久了的人，一直被管理在这点地方，出去了又变成了一无所有，外头对于我来说太陌生也太大了。就像有些服完刑的犯人，要是没有狱警的准领，尿都尿不出来。

但是我沉默许久，诡异地没有挂电话。

毕竟我这还有个人不得不走。

我也没有任何把握能出去找到旧关系，可能被人记恨许久之后找这次机会干掉，也可能是出去了之后就再也回不来。

林祎凯会心疼我的。

我想到这，笑了笑，下定了决心。

“就这次吧，不然又得明年。”

但遗憾的是我还没脸跟他道别。

也没有手机记录这段时间，就连一张合照也没有。

他应该会觉得我薄情吧。

“我把我唯一的东西留给了你，如果你想我了，还能有个念想。

我要是死了，也没多大关系。  
我要是还活着，一定会来见你。”

“小林，好梦。”


	9. 笼鸟⑨

粘腻的生活分明还没过上几天呢。

在稀松平常的一天，非常突然地，午睡醒来后，我发现自己好像丢了什么。

我在沙发上愣了很久，然后再跟平常那样从放风到晚餐再到洗澡。

直到临睡前我才确定下来，我真的丢了什么东西。

但我却诡异地比任何人都冷静。

我记得我这么想过：我是海中溺水者，而他是我的岛屿。

我湿透了一身衣服，沉重地依靠在他的胸口，在阳光下把自己晒得干爽馨香。

在这泥沼一样的牢笼里，他宠我、护我，带着精神上的纯洁和肉体上的贪欲。他喜欢把好吃的多给我一袋，工资都上交，饭后给我变着花样弄水果，他喜欢黏黏糊糊地抱着我亲吻，用手指抹掉我高潮时的眼泪，也喜欢在做爱后摸我的头发，用手指抚摸过我的身体轮廓。

我偶尔会埋怨他，嘲笑他表里不一，幼稚得要命，又有一肚子坏水，被他小弟知道了能笑掉大牙。他这时候就会过来掐我的脸颊，跟揉面团一样鼓起我的嘴，他还会把我压在床上用牙轻咬我的脸，留不下牙印，但能留下口水痕迹。他的目的是让我撒娇求饶，我服软了几次，后来就摸熟了他的痒痒肉，弄得两人都翻在床上咯咯地笑。

我不介意他在我身上留下牙印或者是吻痕什么的。我反而想起我第一个室友身上的痕迹，于是我更加幸福地接受他的烙印：被疼痛激起后小兽一般地轻声嚎叫，带着撒娇或者是骄傲的奇妙念头。这算是示弱和故意讨好，而他跟守护领土一般的拥有欲望也满足了我的安全感。我为我被他从泥沼里面拉起而感到幸运，时常还会怀疑自己究竟是不是值得，再一遍又一遍地套牢绳索，拉近来端详他的心，于是每一眼、每一眼，都是心动。

第一天，我就躺在床上这么想了很久。

被窝里还有他的海风气味，于是我又一次确认了我爱他。

第二天，我想到我反复套话想知道他为什么会爱我，而他每次的答案都不一样。

“黑布露出了你的眼痣，很好看。”

“你朝我笑，你先看上我了。”

“聪明又倒霉的小少爷这儿还是头一回见，而且林少当真细皮嫩肉。”

……

我又想了很久，在松软的床上辗转到黝黑小窗，我又一次确认了他爱我。

第三天，我在想我们是如何被牵引在一起的呢？

我吃早饭时在想，厨师给我塞橘子的时候也在想，在储藏室里睡午觉的时候也在想，一直在想这件奇妙到不可思议的事。

我觉得吧，是命运让给我们不可避免地爱上了对方，即使我们从出身到阅历没有重合的人生。但又恰恰是因为我们完美错过了彼此的上半生，命运才会惩罚我们下半生永远在一起。

第四天，我晚上失眠了，在只有黑色轮廓的小空间里怎么也睡不着。我缩着我的脚尖，头埋进被窝，拿手去够冰冷的脚腕。我发现蒙在被子里时很难透气，呼吸都是湿热的，如果能对着我蜷缩的身体呼吸，那是不是就算小型桑拿房？

我又把自己躺平了过来，往床上东摸摸西闻闻，突然我在枕头后侧摸到了一块奇怪的质感，我连忙翻出来，在黑暗中摸索着打开。

看不见，像一块方形的小纸。

我凑近闻了闻，椰子味的。

第五天，我失眠了，看着那扇小窗看了一夜。我感觉我得在白天偷懒了，但是白天午休时又叫了人修洗衣机。

唉，好烦呀。

我抱着他的衣服睡觉，在天蒙蒙亮的时候勉强睡着了。

第十天，浴室里面的沐浴露用完了，我带着瓶子去小卖铺里找，但商家说早就不进这货了。

今天的被窝里只有淡淡的海风气息。

明天兴许就什么都没有了。

第十六天。

今天饭后的橘子可真酸。

我苦着脸吃了半个，在放风的时候又偷偷埋了半个，就在老槐树的边上。

万一以后还真在围栏里面长出棵橘子树，那也挺好！

最好能多种点树，这凄凉的两棵槐树我都看腻了。

第二十五天，下了很大的雨，大家都挤在灰尘塞满的放映室里看电影，是很老的电影，但里面有漂亮的女人，所以大家都很开心。我问矮个说你们耀哥也喜欢看这种难得的东西吗？矮大哥护在我旁边悄悄跟我说：他是个基佬。然后还连忙挥了挥手：可没别的男孩跟过他。

这我倒是知道的，毕竟我也算是被他的半个纯情样泡到了手，爱死了他的痴心样。

第三十二天，矮个大哥不知道在哪收了酒，分了我一半，我尝了一口，不是烈酒也不是清酒，像是自家拿米之类酿的，甜甜的，一点也不涩。

我这才惊觉我已经好久没有在舞池饮酒、在灯光下蹦迪了，我甚至还怀疑过自己是不是还在21世纪。

但那习惯了的糜烂日子倒是一点都没想念过，或许有想过，但严格来说那只能是回忆。

都怪他从第一天开始就引诱我进了甜蜜的陷阱，现在弄得我就像一个由奢入俭的人，仿徨又悲伤。

第三十七天，我闲在储藏室里发慌。

我午睡起来还是懒懒散散地没事干，窗外面没有树也没有鸟，连蝉叫都没得听。

安静得好像就只有我一个人一样。

于是我盯上了马群耀那台挺宝贝的游戏机，虽然我对打游戏不感兴趣，但是我还挺好奇他整天玩的什么东西。

滴滴啦啦的，花里胡哨的界面打开了，我耐着性子玩了两把，第三把“game over”的字出来后，我气的脑仁疼，恨不得拔了手柄再对着机子踹几脚。

想到这里时，我真的踹了两脚。

哈哈，那有怎么样？马群耀又不会来打我屁股。

第四十一天，我又馋零食了，跑去小卖部搜刮了半个铺子回来。

这时候还觉得马群耀还算有良心，最起码私房钱是一分不少地留下来了。

我剥了糖纸，眯着眼睛站在老槐树下吹风。

风也是椰子味的，不知道会刮到哪去。

第四十九天，有新的犯人被押过来了，蒙着眼戴着镣铐，像被串起来的小绵羊。

我算是真真切切看到了那群泥沼里的怪物是怎么把新鲜肉拖下来的，在他们眼里比起新到了一批犯人，更像是新进了一批雏儿。

而我坐在栏杆后的高椅上，认真审视这一批人有没有点有趣的，说不定还能有个机会去钓野男人。但我仔细看了很久，都没找到一个让我想对着吹口哨的。

第五十四天，我发现有的时候，比如睡醒的时候我会下意识地想：马群耀呢？他去哪了？

他死了吗？

但是清醒过来后就会拍着胸脯，虚惊一场。

狱警回答过我：也许是死了吧。

牢犯有的时候还会朝我挤眉弄眼的，贴上来哀声说：谁还没个死刑等我们了？正常正常。

而矮个大哥被问了则不说话，再问，那就是沉吟、支支吾吾、思考，最后来一句不知道。

唉，大概只有我知道了吧。

他这个坏东西肯定死不了，现在指不定一个人偷跑去哪发大财喝花酒呢。

于是我隔着栏杆坐在老槐树底下，嘴里嘀嘀咕咕地痛骂他。

第六十三天，有个大兄弟来勾搭我，说我又漂亮又白净，我心想这不是废话吗，然后我没理这人。

我觉得他长的比这人帅多了。

第七十二天，我觉得我太想他了，想得不行，想得心肝疼。越是这么煎熬我越想骂他，我越骂我就越想哭。

妈的我坐牢跟他谈恋爱的时间都没他出走时间长，自己还整天朝思暮想、抓心挠肺的，太亏了，我真的是着了他的道。

我坐牢这些日子一开始可都是天亮睁眼天黑闭眼，走着组织走的从来不记时间，现在我都为那个男人记到七十二天了。

我看了看小窗，我能站在床上看到外头那颗圆圆的太阳，就是太远了，还在栏杆外，照不进来的。

第八十一天，我瘦了好几斤，腿也没有之前肉肉的了，我感觉我现在能去拍杂志。

我最近吃的可多，应该能在他回来之前胖一些吧？

第八十七天，空地那边的橘子树早就发芽了，我一直在给他浇水，本来长得挺好的，绿绿的纤细的一棵，虽然比不上老槐树吧，但还挺可爱的。

但是今天我去看的时候发现它被咬断了，会不会是土拨鼠什么的咬得？我也不知道，我好生气，本来还以为可以吃上橘子，结果我只能等你回来给我带橘子吃了。

第九十五天，我睡得昏昏沉沉，做了一连串真实又可怕的噩梦，我被吓醒了，醒来却什么都不记得，就像万花筒被不小心摔破，问起具体花样，只是懵着脑袋说不清楚。

一看，天才破晓，柔柔的光线从小窗照进来，照到我身上，让我团起的轮廓被墙吞咽，只剩印在墙上的阴影像壳一样笼罩着我。

我又不困了。

今天是第九十九天。

外头阳光特别好，耀眼得很，彩虹的光晕从我的睫毛上融开，弄得我晕晕乎乎，一点也不真切。

因为我刚穿过阴冷潮湿的厂房，眼睛只能眯着去看太阳。狱警莫名其妙带着我来办手续让我跟他往大门出去，还说我的案子翻案了，我那早忘到九霄云外的爹认罪了。

我迷迷糊糊的，心却跳个不停，直到看到外头的新鲜叶子才反应过来。

外头有好多树，绿油油的，不是那种三两棵的鬼槐树，而是有宽大叶片的一排排树。还有外面马路边上的小草坪，最近刚长了新叶，小小的一株裹在每棵枝头，看上去小巧又柔软，我新奇得紧。外头的风也不是水泥味的，还有不知道哪来的花香，刮动着湛蓝的天，明媚又亲昵。

“billkin先生——”

狱警远远地喊。

我跟着他的眼神盯上了开近的车，还是反应不过来。

一个西装革履的男人从驾驶位开门走了过来，自然地拿过我手里的衣服。

我本应该先看他的脸的，可能是因为阳光太刺眼了吧，他的脸模糊在了光线中，我努力眯着眼睛去看，却被刺激出细小的泪花。

但是我能看见他又短又硬的寸头，柔软的耳垂，滚动的锐利喉结，脖子侧面的小痣，细细的短短的绒毛，还有举起来的手，指甲整整齐齐，手心和指节上还有粗硬的老茧……

那分明是我的爱人。

我的爱人抱住了我，右手顺着我的后脑勺摸到我的后颈，温柔地安慰着。

我下意识地把早就攥在手里的糖纸塞给他，然后用我最大的力气环住他的腰，再埋在滚烫的胸口闷声说：

“你可以兑奖了。”


End file.
